1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accordion-type hurricane shutters and assemblies thereof which, when deployed, protect windows and doors from flying object impact during storms and hurricanes, and more particularly to such a shutter, which is segmented for manufacturing ease, having transparency which allows light to enter into the building while still being fully protectively deployed over such building openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Accordion-type shutter assemblies and roll-up shutter assemblies have become extremely popular for protecting the windows and doors, and thus the interiors, of buildings during severe storms and hurricanes. Flying objects, which, when airborne, can exceed well over one hundred miles an hour during a hurricane, are easily able to penetrate through unprotected doors and windows leading to more severe building damage as a result thereof.
One drawback has developed with respect to the added protection afforded accordion shutters and roll-up shutters in that more occupants are choosing to remain in the building during a storm or hurricane rather than evacuating the building. However, when the accordion shutter assemblies are deployed over windows and doors, very little light is allowed to enter into the building and, as a result, should electric power be interrupted, the occupants may find themselves in virtual total darkness.
The following prior patents are intended to alleviate this shortcoming of accordion-type shutter assemblies by providing transparency for at least a portion of each of the shutters of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,635 to Solomon discloses a rolling protective gate or door for store fronts, building entrances or the like in which vertical rods or links are completely eliminated and in which the gate is not made in open grille form, but which provides a high degree of visibility therethrough when the gate is in the lowered position.
Snarli teaches a rollable or foldable shutter for protecting window areas where all or parts of the shutter are transparent in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,305.
A combination blade of extruded aluminum and transparent impact plastic such as polycarbonate to protect glass windows and doors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,681 to Trundle.
The present invention also provides an improved transparent shutter for accordion-type shutter assemblies for protecting windows and doors during storms and hurricanes. However, the present disclosure further teaches such an improved transparency feature without the need for the use of overmolding, adhesives, or additional mechanical fasteners to effect strong positive engagement between the metallic hinge half edge and the transparent blade provided by this invention. Moreover, this invention will more than adequately meet current impact test requirements for such accordion shutter assemblies as set forth in municipal building codes.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.